Stay
by L3st4t
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Storybrook... Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, et celui du départ d'Emma...?


Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Storybrook. Ses habitants l'ignoraient mais aujourd'hui était l''anniversaire du tragique événement qui leur avait valut la haine de leur maire actuelle.

Là derrière la porte close de son bureau, Regina était debout, le regard perdu derrière la fenêtre. Elle tenait dans sa main serrée un étrange anneau de cuivre. Ici, à l'abri du regard du monde, elle pouvait laisser s'effilocher son masque de fer. C'était une des rares fois où l'on eut put voir Regina pleurer. Juste une larme, sur sa joue gauche. Une douce larme.

C'était si dur. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'elle en avait presque oublié son visage. Elle se souvenait pourtant de son sourire, et de sa voix lui promettant tant de bonheur... Elle avait naïvement pensée qu'elle aussi avait le droit à tout cela, à l'amour éternel. Elle avait pensée pouvoir échappée à sa mère, échappée à elle-même.

Elle avait jurée de se venger, de faire payer l'une après l'autre les personnes qui s'étaient mis en travers de son bonheur. Elle avait promit de les détruire à petit feu, et, dans cette ville, elle pouvait contrôler leurs moindres faits et gestes. Elle pouvait chaque jour les voir plus malheureux les uns que les autres et cette idée l'avait réjouit du plus profond de son être.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, et pourtant, cette misérable larme n'était pas de la tristesse. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. La haine qui lui serrait violemment le cœur lorsqu'il était questions des responsables de la mort de son amant s'était envolée, et en appeler à leurs souvenirs communs ne lui procurait plus aucun plaisir, aucune nostalgie. Elle ne voyait plus son visage lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, ne regrettait plus son absence, n'imaginait plus qu'il était à ses côtés chaque jours durant, ne lui parlait plus en serrant l'anneau entre ses doigts. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour cet homme. Et tout devenait confus. Pourquoi l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'était-t-il envolé ? Était-ce cela le deuil ? Peut-être la vengeance et la haine avait-elles prient toute la place dans son cœur, peut-être avait-elle franchit le point de non retour, peut-être s'était-elle finalement perdue...

Elle avait finit par se sentir bien dans cette ville. Non pas à cause de la malédiction. Elle avait simplement tout ce qu'il lui fallait et se contentait d'un bonheur modeste. Son fils Henry, son travail, sa maison lui suffisaient. Elle n'éprouvait plus tant de plaisir à torturer les habitants. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle voulait désormais voir son fils sourire, c'était tout ce qui importait. Sa cruauté n'était plus motivée que par l'habitude. Elle n'agissait plus que par mécanisme, comme si cela s'était ancrée en elle, comme si cela faisait à présent parti intégrante de son être.

Il restait pourtant une dernière chose, une dernière ombre à son bonheur. Le nouveau shérif Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry. Elle avait ravivé son côté sombre, sa cruauté, sa jalousie, sa rage de vaincre. Après tant d'efforts et de sacrifices pour être heureuse, elle tremblait à l'idée de retourner dans ce monde qui la détestait, sans Henry. Elle la haïssait de chaque fibre de son corps, de chaque cellule de son cerveau. De chaque battement de son cœur.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait su, dés le premier instant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur son palier, ramenant Henry. Elle était venu, lui avait arrachée son cœur et chaque jour le piétinait sous ses yeux. La haine était alors revenue. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire. Tomber amoureuse de cette femme était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait essayer de lui faire quitter la ville sans succès. Et chaque jour elle devait renforcer son armure, sa carapace de cruauté et de froideur, pour ne pas sombrer. Et chaque coup qu'elle portait à Emma était un plaisir supplémentaire. La haine était la meilleure alternative à l'amour qu'elle jugeait trop risqué. Tout n'était qu'une question de degrés. Aimer et détester étaient si proches... Chaque blessure d'Emma, chaque riposte de sa part, chaque menace était une preuve de son empire sur elle. C'était jubilatoire. Tout ce qui importait était de se faire haïr. L'idée qu'Emma puisse l'oublier, qu'elle-même puisse la laisser indifférente la terrifiait.

Elle remit l'anneau dans son coffret. Elle laissa sa main quelques instants sur le couvercle de bois. Elle entendit la poignée se baisser, la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Elle savait reconnaître ses pas parmi tous les autres. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge.

- Erm. La porte était ouverte. Il faut que je vous parle.

Regina frissonna. Cette voix...

- Madame le maire ?

Elle releva la tête et se décida à lui faire face.

- Miss Swan ?

Emma resta à l'entrée.

- Je suis simplement venu dire au revoir à Henry. Il n'était pas chez vous. J'ai pensé peut-être qu'il serait avec vous... Visiblement je me suis trompée...

Dit-elle en balayant la pièce du regard. Une force invisible serra soudainement le cœur de Regina. « au revoir » ? Elle durcit le regard et répondit sèchement :

- Si vous connaissiez un peu mieux mon fils, vous sauriez qu'à cette heure-ci il est en consultation avec Mr Hopper.

Emma ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour répondre mais la referma presque immédiatement. Sans doute les mots de Regina l'avaient refroidis. Elle aurait pourtant dû être habitué. Regina en fut à la fois heureuse et gênée. Ses paroles n'étaient plus aussi faciles à prononcées qu'Emma aurait put le croire.

- Bien... Je repasserais plus tard.

Dit-elle avant de tourner le pas.

- Vous partez quelque part ?

Emma se retourna, surprise.

- Hm... Oui... Mais je

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant en vain où Regina voulait en venir. Cette femme ne demandait jamais rien gratuitement. Sûrement allait-elle avoir le droit à quelques remarques cinglantes ou encore quelques menaces. Elle se montrait méfiante.

Regina resta de marbre et poursuivit.

- Vous vouliez dire au revoir à Henry n'est-ce pas ? Sait-il où vous allez ?

Emma ne voyait toujours pas à tout cela la menait. Le maire était soudain prise d'une inquiétude grandissante. Emma partait.

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Je quitte la ville.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant de déclarer :

- On dirait que vous avez gagné.

Elle fronça ses lèvres, baissa le regard et reprit la direction de la sortie. Regina senti son cœur s'arrêter. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent que par miracle. Elle s'appuya discrètement d'une main sur son bureau. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais elle sentait que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche à cet instant serait profondément pathétique. L'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur elle depuis quelques mois venait de s'abattre brusquement sur elle. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre... Emma ouvrit la porte et sortie de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait refermée, Regina prit la parole, d'une voix peu assurée, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qui suivrait.

- Miss Swan !

Elle retint son souffle, le regard désespérément accroché à la porte entrouverte. Celle-ci resta immobile pendant un court instant. Finalement, Emma réapparut, l'air interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que le maire la retienne. Regina ne savait plus quoi dire. Il fallait juste, qu'elle la retienne. N'importe comment. C'était son seul espoir, son _happy ending_.

- Madame le maire ?

- Je... Vous...

Elle se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'hésiter. Jamais. Emma le savait, ses sourcils manifestèrent une légère surprise.

- Vous devriez rester.

Lâche-t-elle finalement. Emma resta statique un instant. Elle ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'était attendu à des remarques blessantes, à ce que Regina la piétine une fois de plus, qu'elle se vante de sa victoire, peut-être même qu'elle laisse éclater sa joie de façon cruelle et démesurée. Et elle était en train de lui demander... de rester ?...

Regina rajouta précipitamment.

- Pour Henry. Vous devriez rester pour Henry.

Emma ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite de cette explication. Elle ne comprenait pas mais n'était pas stupide. La situation était radicalement différente de toutes leurs confrontations précédentes. Regina s'efforça de prendre un ton plus distant mais son regard la suppliait. Son éternel sourire narquois était maladroit. Consciente de sa faiblle, elle détourna les yeux, fit mine de s'occuper de quelques papiers importants posés sur le coin son bureau.

- Vous êtes entré dans la vie d'Henry, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner une fois de plus. C'est un enfant fragile Miss Swan. Il a besoin de vous.

Emma allait de surprise en surprise. Elle perçut sous les paroles du maire une fragilité qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher. Elle s'approcha du bureau.

- Henry à déjà une mère. Vous me l'avez très aimablement fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises.

Regina ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle sentait un flot dévastateur de sentiments l'envahir. Bientôt elle s'effondrerait. Elle priait pour qu'Emma s'en ailles, la tête tout à fait penchée sur ses papiers, cachant son visage. Elle n'avait plus la force de la chasser. Plus maintenant. C'était trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas la voir quitter la ville, pour toujours. Toujours... Ce mot lui sembla terriblement douloureux. Elle avait déjà perdu Daniel. Elle allait céder.

Elle releva la tête courageusement, un tas de paperasse serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait s'y agripper comme un enfant à une peluche. Elle articula :

- Une mère qui a déjà réparé vos erreurs une fois Miss Swan. Mais c'est votre choix. J'espère qu'Henry comprendra.

Emma ne répondit pas. Quelque chose changea sur son visage.

- Bien... Je n'ai pas toute la journée shérif, j'ai du travail.

Emma attrapa une feuille des mains de Regina et lut. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils et tendit le document à Regina.

- Et... Vous devez travailler sur les bulletins de notes d'Henry ? …

Regina ne répondit rien. Elle était mise à nue. Il était évident qu'Emma touchait au but.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas Henry qui a besoin de moi ici. Pas vrai ?

Emma fixa Regina. Elle avait le regard perdu. Elle avait rêvé des centaines de fois de tout ceci. Parfois elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, le corps brûlant. Elle se levait et devant son verre d'eau fraîche, elle tentait de se persuader que tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec Emma. Mais au fond de sa mémoire se gravait petit à petit la crainte de la perdre. Qu'a force de la pousser dehors, elle finisse par s'en aller. Définitivement.

Elle ne savait que faire. Attraper la perche tendue par Emma, se lancer, sans filet, et prendre le risque de souffrir, d'être humilié à nouveau. Ou ne rien dire. Juste la laisser partir. Ne jamais la revoir. Passer encore une fois à côté d'un bonheur possible.

Devant le silence du maire, Emma tourna le dos. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Peut-être Regina avait-elle d'autres raisons de paraître aussi triste. Peut-être ne comptait-elle pas du tout pour elle.

- Restez. Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas Henry qui a besoin de vous.

Prononça t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle senti avec douleur la menace d'un refus humiliant venir se poser là, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle poursuivit plus doucement.

- Pas autant que moi.

Emma s'arrêta net, se retourna. Regina leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son propre comportement. Elle soupira. Elle rendait les armes.

- Je n'ai pas gagné. Restez.

Elle ne lut aucune réaction sur le visage d'Emma. Elle le prit comme un signe de découragement. Elle reprit le bulletin de notes qu'Emma avait posé sur le coin du bureau et le rangea dans un dossier. Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Elle s'approchait d'elle. Un vent de panique souffla sur le corps de Regina.

- Pourquoi ?

Le maire regarda Emma d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ? Vous êtes une femme forte. Vous n'avez qu'à claquer des doigts, proférer une ou deux menaces, et vous voilà l'heureuse détentrice de tout ce qui vous plaît dans cette ville. Vous régnez du haut de votre bureau. En tant que Shérif je vous gêne plus que je ne vous suis utile. Et je vous laisse Henry. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Emma commençait de toute évidence à lire en Regina comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait elle mieux que personne qu'une vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécut sans amour, quel qu'il soit. Mais il avait fallut si longtemps à Regina pour le comprendre. Elle avait bêtement crut que la vengeance était tout. Mais et après ? Après la vengeance, quand la souffrance n'assouvit plus nos désirs, quand on aspire à autre chose. Tout était si confus, si nouveau. Regina ne pouvait aisément pas se débarrasser de cette solide carapace, de ce comportement cruel qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de céder, de supplier Emma de rester, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qu'elle avait du mal à admettre. Plus que tout, Regina aurait aimé qu'Emma la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, et que doucement, tandis qu'elle laisse enfin couler ses larmes, elle lui murmure que tout ira bien. Qu'elle ne partira pas. Qu'elle restera avec elle, qu'elle l'aimera quoiqu'elle ai fait, quoiqu'elle fasse, qui qu'elle soit. Mais sa sévérité naturelle l'empêcha de parler.

- Madame le maire ?

Son regard était complètement perdu. Elle tenta de se reprendre et articula tant bien que mal :

- J'ai besoin de vous pour...

Elle accrocha son regard à celui d'Emma. Il lui restait trop peu de courage pour continuer. Mais son interlocutrice n'était pas décidée à abandonner aussi facilement. Elle l'incita à finir sa phrase.

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour ?... Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le barrage que le maire s'acharnait corps et âmes à maintenir fermé depuis des mois s'ouvrit soudain. Tout refit surface, ses sentiments brûlèrent, elle céda avec colère :

- Êtes-vous réellement aussi aveugle Miss Swan ?

Emma ne bougea pas. La détresse de Regina était à présent manifeste, mais tout en elle se refusait au moindre mouvement. Aveuglée, peut-être l'était-elle. Elle se voilait tant de vérités depuis tant d'années, c'était devenu une seconde nature. Alors peut-être au fond d'elle savait-elle tout cela, mais elle n'était pas prête à y être confronté aussi directement. Et pourtant... La surprise la paralysait. Regina poursuivit, agacée par le silence du shérif :

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Miss Swan !

- J'ai besoin de vous parce que je vous aime !

Elle en voulut à Emma de ne rien dire tout de suite. De rester là, inerte, comme une vulgaire statue. De rester là et de la laisser, elle, imaginer le pire. Elle se résigna. Elle avait eu l'audace, la folie, d'imaginer un seul instant, une seule seconde, qu'Emma pouvait... Elle se maudit intérieurement. Croire... Ce mot la dégouttait. Il avait tout détruit autour d'elle. Et voilà qu'elle remettait ça. N'aurait-elle pas pu simplement se contenter de la haine ? Quelle belle échappatoire... Il fallait mettre un terme à cette douloureuse conversation.

- Maintenant vous pouvez partir. Où vous voulez. Ça m'est... égal.

Acheva t-elle, fixant Emma. Elle détourna le regard et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Son masque froid revint épouser son visage. Emma eu la désagréable impression de revenir un peu plus tôt dans leur confrontation. Tandis que Regina perdait espoir, elle se décida finalement à parler d'un ton innocent. Elle-même ne savait pas réellement ni pourquoi ni comment.

- Je crois que Mary Margareth va avoir du mal à payer le loyer sans moi. Et puis, la ville a besoin d'un shérif il me semble... Alors... Vous avez raison. Je crois que je vais rester.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard de Regina. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant la porte et se retourna.

- Henry ne vous as peut-être pas tout raconté, mais je fais d'excellentes lasagnes. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.

Elle sourit et poursuivit.

- Je pense que vous devriez venir un soir. Pour les lasagnes. Vous apprécierez.

Elle fit mine de partir puis, de dos, elle ajouta :

- Oh j'oubliais. Mary Margareth n'est pas là vendredi soir.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortie de la pièce. Regina resta un instant immobile, le regard posé sur la porte close. Elle sourit finalement et se remit à écrire.


End file.
